Hearts Murder Case
by DanielleHolmes4869
Summary: Detectives were invited to a party and Heiji was there too. They have a hunt, what do they find? a dead body! Who will figure it out Heiji and Conan or the Mysterious poeple. (I suck a summaies so please do not judge)
1. The Murder

Hearts Murder Case

**Hey guys! I just wanted to write a story for Valentines Dya which I know has already past but still here you go!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Murder

"Why do we have to go to this party?" Mouri Kogoro growled as he drived his rental car on a rocky road.

"Because it is from the Mochizuki family, the rich company's rich family!" Ran exclaimed and looked excited as she resumed, "It said on the invitation that there were going to be many famous people there, it even said they liked detectives" she was excited. _Maybe Shinichi was invited._

"Is it that mansion" Conan was on the back seat and pointed outside the window on the left.

"Oh, yeah" Kogoro said in a boring tone.

"I can't wait!" Ran said as the car sped up

* * *

**_After They Parked the Car_**

"Wow!" Ran and Conan said in unison.

"It looks like a library" Kogoro scoffed.

"Otou-san!" The three walked to the huge entrance door and knocked. I opened right away by a butler.

"Welcome! You must be Mouri-san and his family" He said politely

"Mouri-san!" A woman with a long dress (or a gown) walked up to him. "It is an honor to meet you!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH Hai! It is very nice to meet you too!" Kogoro suddenly started getting perverted."You really are a pretty woman miss."

"Hey! Don't mess with my wife!" A manly voice came from the back. _She is taken already. _

"Don't worry, Yoshiro" she calmed his husband who is 57; (the wife is 52). "This is Mouri Kogoro, the renowned detective"

"Really? Oh I'm sorry Mouri-san, I didn't know that"

"Its fine" _It doesn't seem that bad _he thought as Yoshiro wife Kanako asked, "And who is this young lady and this kid"

"My name is Mouri Ran, I am his daughter and this is Edogawa Conan, he lives with us"

"You should get going to the party room"

"Hai!"

"Yui! Come and lead these guests to the party room I have other guests to deal with,"

"Haaaaaiii," From the shadow and 16 year old girl with long brown hair with deep green eyes came out, "This way please," She led them through the dark and went up the huge stairs, on the trip Yui spoke up, "Are you Mouri Kogoro-san"

"Hai, why?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just love detectives and mystery and are these family?"

"Oh, I am Mouri Ran and this is Edogawa Conan"

"EDOGAWA!? CONAN!?" She practically shouted, other three were there standing with their eyes wide in shock of the loudness, "*ahem* Excuse me" she was embarrassed.

They reached the top and there was a huge door (which was the party room), Yui went ahead and opened it. There were so many people, like more than sixty (I don't want too much).

"Enjoy yourself!" she smiled as Kogoro and Ran walked in, Yui stopped Conan and started, "Is your name really Conan?"

"Yeah!" He chirped

"And last name Edogawa?" He nodded and smiled."So cool! You have the names of my favorite mystery writers. Lucky boy" she smiled and patted him on the head. She left the party room and went down the stairs, _Maybe to lead other guests here. _He sighed and thought about how he will find Mouri and Ran.

"Kudo? Whaddya doin' here?" he immediately knew that voice and accent

"Hattori, should I be asking this to you? This is a suburb area in Tokyo (I made that up so please don't look it up)"

"Really? I thought this area was in Osaka!" Sarcasm was detected in his words, he resumed, "I came here 'cause I was invited, 'y else?" he was not using sarcasm anymore.

"Well then so was Oji-san" Conan said

" 'y is this party being held anyway?" Heiji stood up (because he crouched down) and looked around. "There are a lot of people here, suspicious"

"What's so suspicious about that?"

"There is more to that sentence, there are many _detectives _here" Heiji was really serious

"Maybe it is because the family loves detectives and I don't think _all _of them are detectives"

"True. Seems there's nothing to worry about!" Heidi grinned and started walking; Conan didn't know what to do so he followed him. Heiji seems to be heading for the food table _obviously _Conan gave a funny look.

"Ya wanna eat Kudo?" Heiji asked.

"Sure" He said and saw he door open but didn't see the person that was entering because of his height and people blocking it, _Maybe it's just another guest, nothing important_. The door closed and Conan and Heiji were eating sushi. When they were eating they heard piano playing. _Ran?_

"Hattori-kun?!"

"Nee-chan n' her dad" (I don't know what Hattori calls Mouri okay!)

"Have you seen Shinichi? Maybe he was invited?"

"No he wasn't, I asked 'em, and they said they couldn't get in touch with him"

"Really?" _I thought he would attend it_

"Ran-neechan, did you see you were playing the piano?"

"The Mozart Sonata for Two Pianos in D? No I got a glance, but I didn't see who were playing it""

"Oh" He said disappointed on not knowing who was playing it. They were hanging out as time went by and the piano playing stopped. Conan and Heiji needed to go to the bathroom so they excused themselves. While they were returned Conan felt someone was watching him but it disappeared after 5 seconds. He just shrugged it off. They found Ran and Kogoro and walked around and a question popped up from Ran,

"Oh yeah I was wondering, where is Kazuha-chan?"

"She had some homework to catch up to since she was sick"Heiji answered.

"Then you came by yourself?"

"Yeah! I can handle myself!" after he said that there was a tapping heard, maybe to test a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kanako, Yui and Yoshiro were standing on the stage that was there, "Welcome to this party", they continued. "This is no normal party! There is a game planted for today and my daughter here has chose a topic and already prepared for it" She gave the mic to Yui,

"Thank you for attending this party! I welcome you all!" She smiled warmly, "I chose a treasure hunting challenge for you guys" she seemed excited. "I will give you a hint to where the next place is after a map is handed out" Yui continued, "At the place where we will meet after some people have found out, we will hand out different piece of papers and you have to solve a code which will lead you to a different place. Each places are different and there a prizes to winning it too," Then finished with "You can work individually or on a group it doesn't matter the prize will be equally shared. Have fun!"

"Now the party has really started!" Heiji was excited. There was a map being handed out.

"Hattori-kun do you want to work with us?" Ran asked, and then Mouri was acting cool

"Humph even though he is in our team I would be the first one to find things out" Then Hemi got really annoyed "Okay! Then how about this! I will team up with this kid and you with your daughter and let's see who wins first!"

"I am going to win anyway" Mouri was still trying to act cool. Then the Microphone started with Yui's voice, "This is the first clue: 'I see a view at a point where I can draw freely and see the white capped. I feel no breeze but I can feel my soul dancing because of the coolness': I hope you guys have fun. This is an easy one, they keep getting harder,"

"That was too easy!" Haiji sighed, Kogoro was not with them and had a hard time figuring out and making assumptions.

"I know! It is the Art Room isn't it" Conan said with confident in his voice.

"Yeah but it is going to be hard to find because this map is in code too!"

"What?!" They both were surprised and calmed down so they could figure it out. It was easy because it was a code were letters turn to numbers and shift one step front.( If the word was Art the code form would be 2-20-22) They figured out after some moments and were going down one flight of stairs and to the Art room. Then right then they heard a girl scream "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" they ran towards it and opened it. Of course, what else could it be…..a corpse, every one knows that Conan is a murder magnet. They walked to the body and checked the pulse, "He's gone" then some people started crying. They called the police but there was a storm and they were in a suburban area. They kept the murder a secret from the others to make it safer and also from Mouri (because he's an idiot). There were some people who knew about the murder so they helped the young detectives out. They found out that he was killed at least 1 hour ago (30 minutes after Conan and others arrived). Heiji and Conan were relieved that it did not take place in the art room because if someone finds out their doomed, 100 people knowing about a murder and making a riot, not a good idea. While all that happened Heiji and Conan were talking as they were going up the party room for suspects as they found some weird things. There were two other people who were walking past them grinning, the boys did not get to see their faces but they thought suspects were more important. The two mysterious people walked inside the room of the crime scene smirking.

* * *

For the piano paice go to youtube and search mozart sonata for two pianos.

* * *

**Happy Belated Valentines Day!**

**Please Reveiw! if not there is no next chapter.(There is a specific reason I named it _Hearts _Murder Case. You will have to reveiw and i will post the chapter and you ead it to find out)  
**


	2. The Investigation

Hearts Murder Case

**Hey guys! I posted another chapter because i couldn't help it and I may post the last chapter tomorrow if there are reveiws. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter two: The investigation

The two mysterious people walked in and started investigation the crime scene as there wasn't any one there except them. Both were Female and on had her hair tide up in a ponytail with yellow eyes. The one with the ponytail had jeans and a blue shirt on. The other one had black eyes and looked like a boy because her hair looked short and she was wearing a cap. The one with the cap was wearing a hoodie with straight jeans. The ponytail looked around the room and the cap looked at the body.

"Oi Sasaki!" The Ponytail turned around because she was called. "look over here! I can't believe our rivals overlooked these!"

"What?" The ponytail called 'Sasaki' asked.

"I picked the head of this guy and there are hearts made from blood, they're dry" she showed Sasaki

"Yeah, now we will know right away who the murder is right Satsuki?"

"It is not that easy! I caught a glance someone wearing a bracelet with heart and blood in them and she was there one hour ago, at the time of the murder, she has an alibi"

"Can ya at least tell me who it is, Satsuki"

"It is too risky and the other detectives are getting the suspects, remember? We have to look for the trick and ask for their occupation. Sasaki, you work on the suspects, don't let the boys see you, they'll get suspicious, I will work on the trick"

"Roger! Ya should look around this room and work on it!"

"I will, now lets get working!" Sasaki went to search for suspects, she knew what to look for so she started looking. On the other hand Satsuki was looking around the room and got out of the room so the Detectives of the West and East wont meet her, yet. She started thinking, there was nothing wrong with that room unless a huge pool of blood next to the body counts and there was a smudge of lipstick and a lipstick, she thought about the body, there was a knife through the heart. She thought about the other parts of the body like the face, there was a drop of blood in the ear which was covered by the hair and Satsuki noticed it. She was tring but couldn't get it!

With Sasaki she was looking around the party room and saw the two but she had to focus on who had a smudged lipstick. On the crime scene there was a stain of lipstick on the floor with a lipstick on the side, so it had to be someone without lipstick and smudged lipstick. She asked some people for their names and occupation (she also described the appearance). Inside the part hall-CHECK!, now the third floor where the other people might be, she ran down the flight of stairs and she saw a woman walking alone searching for something.

" 'cuse me? Are ya lookin' for something?"Sasaki asked.

"Um yes, I gave my lipstick to my friend and she put it somwhere in my bag, I cant find it." The lady had short wavy brown hair with green eyes.

"May I ask ya for yer name?" Sasaki asked.

"Oh it is Watanabe Miyuki and yours?" she smiled.

"Ya can call me SA and what is yer occupation?"

"I am a kindergarten teacher"

"Do ya have any relationship with, Wataru Hikaru?" Wataru Hikaru is the victim.

"Yes! He is my friend's boyfreind, why? What happened?"  
"Nothin' and one last question: what is yer _friends _name?"

"Hikaru-kuns girlfreind? She is Takahashi Sakiko"

"Thanks, ya've been a lot of help" _She is not on this list, maybe she is avoiding me on purpose._She looked in the bathrooms too and went to the second floor where there were at least twelve people at the flat. There were two people that were suspicious, One hade a little bit of lipstick on and the other had a red stain in her yellow dress. She went ahead and asked, "Excuse me! May I ask what yer name and occupation is?"

"Sure! I am Watanabe Yuki, and I am a second grade teacher"

"Are ya Watanabe Miyuki-san's sister?"

"Yes, you met her?"

"Yes, thanks!" she went and asked the other girl and her name was Arai Shiro, she was a musician and she has never met that guy (according to her). Then Sasaki went to the first floor and saw a familiar face, she was one of the suspects!

"Takahashi Sakura?"

"Huh?" The person turned and looked at Sasaki. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes!" Sasaki replied

"But that is not my name! I am Takahashi Sakiko, Sakura's twin" _So this is Takahashi Sakiko_

"May I ask ya what ya do for occupation?"

"I am a fashion desighnor"

"Are you Wataru Hikaru's girlfreind"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason thanks for answering my questions" she bowed and started running to the other rooms but didn't see anyone, she had a full list of suspects.

While that was going on with Sasaki, Satsuki was inside the bathroom thinking_ how did she murder him? _ She was washing her hands and a person walked inside, she was a surgeon. _ I got it! I know the trick! I just need the list of suspects._

_**With Conan and Heiji**_

"Oi Kudo! Did you notice a girl running around and asking people for their names?"

"No, she must be looking for somebody"

"But who?"

"That is no important right now! We should think aout the case"

"Yer right" they started discussiong. They were in the room where the murder took place.

"Oi Hattori! Don't you think there is something wrong with the place of the peirced knife?"

"Yeah" They looked closlely, they overlooked something,they started to look under the body and found some blood stains on the floor shaped like a heart, they seem to have overlooked a lot of things.

_**With Sasaki and Satsuki**_

Sasaki bumped into Satsuki right infront of the Bathroom door. "Sorry! Sasaki! Perfect I just needed the list" Satsuki exclaimed

"Ya figure out somethin'?" Sasaki was wondering.

"Yeah! I just need the suspects"

"Great!"

"Of course it is!" Satsuki looked down ant the list and she figured it out. _I found it! It's that person!_

* * *

**_Warning:If there are no reviews, there are no chapters._**

**_"*_*"_**


	3. The Resolution

Hearts Murder Case

The Resolution

**Hello! This is where you know who the murderer is, and I forgot to tell, Sasaki is a last name and Satsuki is a first name, (remember is the last chapter I gave you initials of Sasaki), anyway! Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_I got it! I know who it is! _Satsuki thought as she looked at the suspects list happy, there were eight suspects.

_**Suspects list**_

_Kobayashi Hikari, singer, has long blonde hair with blue eyes. Don't know_

_Ito Haruka, housewife, long brown hair with jade eyes. Acquaintance _

_Takahashi Sakura, doctor, short straight black hair, gray eyes. Acquaintances._

_Ikura Fumiko, chef, straight black hair till shoulders, green eyes. Friends._

_Watanabe Miyuki, kindergarten teacher, wavy long brown hair, blue eyes. Friend's boyfriend._

_Watanabe Yuki, second grade teacher, short brown hair, blue eyes. Sister's Friend's boyfriend _

_Arai Shiro, musician, really short black hair, green eyes. Never met._

_Takahashi Sakiko, fashion designer, short straight black hair, gray eyes, boyfreind._

It was so obvious! Now we just need the suspects and polices! Sasaki also realized who the murderer is, she didn't pay attention when she was getting the list but now _she _even knows.

"Satsuki! I also got it! Why didn't we realize it earlier! We even have evidence!"

"I know! Now we just need the police"

They see the police's car without any sirens (because it would cause a ruckus) coming towards the house.

"Great! Now we just have to present it to them!"

"But we have to do it secretly; we don't want _them _to knowour secret do we?"

"Yeah! They have to figure it out themselves!" Sasaki winked

"Okay, now we have to figure out how we should do this"

"I know! We should use your anonymous phone!"

"I forgot about that!" They went downstairs and stayed in the dark,

"It seems there are something you forget" Sasaki whispered.

"I _am_ human" Satsuki whispered back. They saw two detectives smiling of victory; they assumed they knew who it was. Satsuki started calling Inspector Megure, he answered.

"Hello! Inspector Megure!"

"Oh Satsuki-kun, are you in this party?"

"Yes but I am I a crowd up here, but I wanted to tell you that I know who the murdered is, please gather the suspects I will tell you by phone"

"Tell me the suspects"

"I will text them to you" Satsuki texted the picture of the Suspects list, he got the text and gathered all the suspects but half of them were already gathered because of Hattori and Conan.

"Now explain!"

"Okay! As you see in the body, there is a knife but it had been pierced two times, look closely"

"You're right!"

"That is how the hearts below the head was caused," Megure crouched down and raised the head and saw hearts made up of blood.

"How were they formed though" and then Satsuki continued, Heiji was saying the same thing to the suspects, Megure just noticed,

"The murderer was left handed, and pierced the knife once and created a pool of blood, the second time she was about to pierce on her right hand she had a bracelet that had heart shaped accessories in it, and the blood from the knife dripped on it and created hearts," and on the other line Heiji was shouting,

"The blood dripped and created hearts!" Megure was getting annoyed of how he couldn't hear on the phone and yelled, "Shut up! We will listen to you later! I am on the phone you know!"

"Sorry!" Heiji replied and on the other line Sasaki and Satsuki smirked and Satsuki continued,

"Let me continue"

"Go ahead" Megure replied and glared and Heiji.

"The person should have a bracelet with hearts but the culprit should've realized it and hid it somewhere"

"That's true I don't see anyone with a bracelet right now, just tell me who it is though!"

"Okay! The murderer is Takahashi Sakura" Satsuki stated. And on the other line Megure didn't have to explain anything because Heiji had done everything,

"Excuse me but somebody on the phone has already told who the murderer is and explained everything as Hattori-kun has said." _Eh! Somebody already knows who it is, _Conan and Heiji thought together.

"The murderer is you! Takahashi Sakura!" Megure said, and forgot which one was Sakura because she had a twin. He was embarrassed, "um which one was Sakura again"

"It is me!" a lady stood up.

"NO! That is not Sakura that is Sakiko," Sasaki said, she could tell the voice difference. Megure put it on loud speaker.

"Takahashi Sakiko is covering for her sister Takahashi Sakura" Satsuki stated as she continued,

"I saw you at the time of the crime, so you had an alibi"

"So how are you so sure that I am the murderer" Sakura yelled

"What is your occupation?"

"Huh!?"

"I asked you, what is your occupation?"

"A doctor…"

"Exactly, you had an alibi but to the wrong time!"Heiji stated but he still wanted to know who was speaking. He wanted to know who surpassed the great detectives.

"You were the one who did the autopsy and you gave us the wrong time," Satsuki said as she went up the stairs to the party room.

"So, do you have any proof that I did it?"

"The blood"

"Eh?!"

"The blood behind the head of the victim there were hearts made from blood, they were dry, and how can they dry in just one hour" Sakura stood there guilty.

"That is not solid proof though"

"Where is your bracelet?" She again was guilty,

"There are many things that makes you suspicious" She continued, "You never said that the victim was your sister's boyfriend, you don't have your blood splatter bracelet which I have proof you're wearing it is coming on that rooms fax right now," she took a picture of the piano and the Takahashi twins were on it and she was wearing the bracelet with blood.

"Sakura, did you really do it?"

"Yes and here is the bracelet you were talking about" she took out the bracelet,

"Why did you do it?" Sakiko asked terrified.

"Because he was cheating on you! I saw him with another girl, I didn't want you to live a life with that cheater, you are very important to me Sakiko" she had tears on her eyes, Sakiko started crying. Then later the phone call was ended and Sakura was arrested, Hattori asked Megure who they were,

"Inspector Megure!"

"Yes Hattori-kun"

"Who were the girls on the phone?" Heiji was suspicious.

"No one! Just my friends daughter's friends" Satsuki had asked not to tell them who they were and hung up. And while that was going on, in front of the door of the party hall room, "Let's go home"

"Already? We haven't enjoyed this party yet Satsuki" Satsuki started going down the stairs and Sasaki followed her. And Heiji and Conan were coming up the stairs, they didn't meet face to face but they did look at each other from the corner of the eye when they passed each other, _so you are the one who solved it! We will meet again! I know it! _Heiji and Conan thought as they kept walking (A/N: Like when Shinichi and Heiji met when they were in middle school at the ski murder)

Satsuki and Sasaki smirked and continued going down the stairs,

"They must think you're a guy!" Sasaki said

"Obviously because I have my hair up in a cap!" Satsuki smiled, "Now let's get going to our hotel and leave tomorrow"

"Awww, I won't see you though"

"Don't worry Sasaki, we are also rivals, we can meet anytime" Satsuki winked. At the party room with Heiji and Conan,

"So they were the ones who solve the case?" Heiji said

"No, one of them was a guy, where is the other girl?"

"Maybe she is still here in the party room?"

"You're right! Now where is Uncle Kogoro" he looks around and sees Kogoro looking at the map and thinking about the hint Yui said at the start of the game, _He still hasn't figured it out yet? Hehe_ Conan sweatdropped.

* * *

**So! I hope you had fun reading! I had fun writing it! And review if you want to knoe who Sasaki ans Satsuki are, you may never get your answer if you dont reveiw! Any questions, ask in reveiw!  
**


End file.
